


Fever

by timahina



Series: ZarcRay Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, ZarcRay Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Having a fever sucked more than anything but it was always nice to get a little relief.





	Fever

“And… that’s 39 degrees. Yup – that’s a fever, sweetheart.” Zarc flashed the thermometer to Ray, seeing her grimace and try to hide deeper under the blanket. The best way to counteract any fever was to sweat it out. Meaning she was stuck in that bed, drenched in sweat and under heavy blankets and pajamas until her fever broke.

It was so ridiculous too. Everyone was out and about at work - which at LDS was their entire life until bedtime - therefore, unavailable to help her. No one except of course dear old Zarc. But of course, he didn’t have much of a life, so it was no surprise that he came heading over as fast as he could the moment she called in agony and begging for his help. “… can you just make me some food?” Not that she was really hungry but food was necessary for strength and healing.

“Oh yea, sure. Um… I can make pancakes and… uh, pancakes and…”

Ray nodded, pondering his words for a moment. “Pancakes… sounds good.” A weak smile and she conceded. She was too weak and unsteady on her feet to make her own food, so she’d be stuck eating pancakes for the day. There were worst things. And it was hard to try and be angry when Zarc’s eyes lit up and he jumped off her bed to prepare food for her. She sighed; he was so eager to help. But she almost wished he wouldn’t be so attentive in this manner and help in some other way.

Like getting under the covers and holding her till her bones felt like they stabilized. She was freezing to the bone even under three blankets and a heater. Ray tried to shift under her covers but groaned in pain – it was such agony to move to a comfortable position. Every little bit of movement was uncomfortable.

She didn’t have much choice. She had to do it. With a great and heavy sigh, Ray called out for her helper.

“Zarc!” Another groan of pain as she yelled his name, causing strain on her body. Why wasn’t he hurrying up upon hearing his name? _Ugh, I swear if he can’t hear me…_ Though how would he do that unless he had earbuds shoved in. Death was inevitable, preferable even.

It took a few minutes of agonizing and whining his name until Zarc finally came back up with a tray. Indeed, there were pancakes there and he set them on the nightstand and took a seat with her on the bed. “You don’t just pour batter on the stove and insta-pancakes are made. They have to _cook_ , Ray.”

“…what?”

What was he even talking about now?

“You were yelling my name.” Zarc started to explain as he was cutting up the pancakes for her into small pieces. She thought it was funny, adorable even how much he was trying to do for her. “I know you really want food, but you do have to be a little patient.”

How was she to say this?

“I’m not-” Terribly hungry but instead want to be held till her body reset? He’d probably laugh and take it a different way. Zarc would tease her, tell her that overworking her body with sex was not the best way to get over a cold and then he’d wink at her. The lower pit of her belly was twisting into knots – he could easily seduce her with little effort, especially now.

Ray blushed, shifting her eyes away from him. He hadn’t even done anything yet and she was already embarrassed! Zarc chuckled and watched as her face turned all red. It was either from the fever or the fact that he was raising up a piece of the pancakes drenched in syrup to her mouth – ready to spoon-feed her. “Come on, open up your mouth…”

“I’d rather have a different sticky stuff in my mouth.”

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and Ray realized that she wasn’t thinking that. No, in her fever state – she had said that _outloud_. To Zarc! While he was already sitting on her bed and she was curled up. Well, luckily, she was already under the covers and it was pretty easy to just have them go over her head and hide and pretend nothing was happening.

“… excuse me?

But that would be too easy.

Still, didn’t hurt to try.

Ray turned quickly, whining at the shift in position as she covered herself with the comforter. “I’m not saying that again!” It wasn’t worth saying that again, not since he was silent. She knew he heard it, there was no way he didn’t. But why he was keeping quiet about her request instead of making jokes that were among the same level of distaste or even worse was beyond her.

“But you said-”

Ray groaned again, turning and grabbing onto Zarc’s hand. “Can you just be quiet and like… do something useful?”

_Like hold me._

“Like what?”

“… it’s cold… so I mean…” Ray threw the blankets off her and pulled Zarc down, forcing him to lay down next to her as she huddled against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding away as she wrapped her arms around his torso. “Warm me up.” Ray mumbled, nibbling slightly on his collarbone and he moaned slightly.

He was holding onto her now, his face turning red as could be. It wasn’t her cold that was catching on – more like he was conflicted. “Like…warm you up or _warm_ you up?” Zarc chuckled, turning her over and laying on top of her – moving the blankets back over them.

His body was heavy on hers and it felt… much nicer than what she thought it would be like. Another body’s warmth against her feverish, aching body and it wasn’t close enough. She pulled him close, raising her head and pressed her lips against his – pushing her tongue past his lips, teasing against his tongue.

It would seem… that she wanted to be _warm_.

Like hell he was going to disappoint her.


End file.
